paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Cluj County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region | subdivision_name1 = Nord-Vest | subdivision_type2 = Historical region | subdivision_name2 = Transylvania | subdivision_type3 = County seat | subdivision_name3 = Cluj-Napoca | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Council | leader_party = National Liberal Party | leader_title = President of the County Council | leader_name = Marius Nicoară | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Călin Platon | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 6674 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 1842 - 227 | elevation_ft = 6043 - 745 | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 1 July 2003 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 684383 | population_density_km2 = 105 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = 453722 | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 40wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x644 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = CJ5 | footnotes = 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Cluj ( , Hungarian: Kolozs); is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Transylvania, with the capital city at Cluj-Napoca. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 702,755 and a population density of 105/km². *Romanians - 79.4%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Hungarians - 17.4% *Roma - 2.8% Geography This county has a total area of 6,674 km². About 1/3 of this surface are mountains -- the Apuseni Mountains, with heights up to 1800 m and located in the Southwest part of the county. The rest of the surface is the North side of the Transylvanian Plateau, a hilly region with deep and wide valleys. The main rivers in the county are Someşul Mic, Arieş, and Crişul Repede. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Bihor County to the West. *Mureş County and Bistriţa-Năsăud County to the East. *Sălaj County and Maramureş County to the North. *Alba County to the South. Economy Cluj County has one of the most dynamic economies in Romania. It is a region with one of the highest ratings of foreign investments. In addition, Cluj-Napoca is home to one of Romania's important IT and financial services centers. County's main industries are: * Mechanical components; * Wood processing; * Glass manufacturing; * Pharmaceutics and cosmetics; * Food stuffs processing; * Textiles. Mining and natural gas extraction are also developed. Tourism The main tourist destinations in the county are: *The city of Cluj-Napoca. *The Apuseni Mountains especially the caves Peştera Mare, Peştera Piatra Ponorului, Peştera Vârfurosu. *The historical centers of Turda, Dej, Gherla, Ciucea. *The winter resort of Băişoara *The lakes of Beliş and Tarniţa Education Babes-Bolyai University http://www.ubbcluj.ro/ Technical University http://www.utcluj.ro University of Medicine and Pharmacy "Iuliu Hatieganu" http://www.umfcluj.ro/ Administrative divisions The county has 5 municipalities, one town and 75 communes. Municipalities * Cluj-Napoca * Turda * Dej * Câmpia Turzii * Gherla Towns * Huedin Communes Villages * Nearşova * Pâglişa * Răscruci References * County Prefecture External links * Cluj County map * Administrative map of the county * bg:Клуж (окръг) ca:Província de Cluj cs:Cluj (župa) da:Cluj (distrikt) de:Kreis Cluj et:Cluji maakond es:Cluj eo:Distrikto Cluj fr:Judeţ de Cluj gl:Condado de Cluj id:Provinsi Cluj it:Distretto di Cluj hu:Kolozs megye nl:District Cluj ja:クルージュ県 no:Cluj (fylke) oc:Comtat de Cluj pl:Okręg Kluż pt:Cluj (condado) ro:Judeţul Cluj ru:Клуж (жудец) scn:Cluj sk:Cluj (župa) fi:Cluj (piirikunta) sv:Cluj (judeţ) tg:Вилояти Клуж tr:Cluj, Romanya uk:Клуж (повіт) wa:Cluj (distrik roumin) zh:克魯日縣